cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Elizabeth McGlynn
Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (1966 - ) Movie Deaths *''Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow (1999; anime) '[Matilda Ajan]: Killed when Ortega (Kirk Thornton) smashes the cockpit of her Medea with his Dom, killing her instantly, to the horror and rage of Amuro (Michael Lindsay). *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017)' [''Zack White]: Transformed into a zombie by John DeMita. The undead Mary is later killed (off-camera) due to the explosion of a grenade thrown by Kevin Dorman. TV Deaths *''Outlaw Star: When the Hot Ice Melts'' (1998; anime) [Hot Ice Hilda]: Kills herself and a Kei Pirate Girl (Wendee Lee) with a grenade she had in one of her teeth as they fall down to Farfallas, in an attempt to stop the Kei Pirate Girl from casting a spell on the XGP15A-II Outlaw Star and its crew. (NOTE: The version seen in Toonami simply shows a shot of both both Hilda and the Kei Pirate Girl going down to Farfallas, though their bodies can't be seen.) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Real Folk Blues Part II (2001; anime)'' Julia: Shot in the back by one of Vicious' (Skip Stellrecht) men she then dies in Spike's (Steven Jay Blum) arms. *''Digimon Tamers: Duel with the Deva'' (2001; anime) [Pajiramon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after being hit by Rapidmon's (Mona Marshall) Tri-Beam. *''Digimon Frontier: Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution'' (2003; anime) [Ophanimon]: Mortally wounded in an explosion after her and Cherubimon's (Paul St. Peter) attacks collided with each other. She later becomes a digi-egg after using the last of her powers to evolve Takuya (Michael Reisz) and Koji's (Steve Staley) D-Tectors. *''Gungrave: Mika (2004; anime) ''[Milanda]: Presumably killed on the orders of Harry McDowell (Tom Wyner) as Harry consolidates his control over the city. *''Wolf's Rain: Moonlight Crucible (2004; anime)'' [Jaguara]: Impaled through the stomach by Darcia (Steven Jay Blum) at the end of their fight. *''Sailor Moon: Usagi's Eternal Wish! A Brand New Life (2014; anime) ''[Queen Metalia]: Destroyed alongside the fully-powered Queen Beryl (Cindy Robinson) by Usagi/Sailor Moon (Stephanie Sheh), who, as Princess Serenity, uses the full power of the Silver Crystal to destroy them. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Zero Hour (2017; animated)'' [Unidentified Green Squadron Female Pilot]: Shot and destroyed by Tie Fighters! *''Star Wars: Rebels: Family Reunion and Farewell (2018; animated)'' [Governor Arihnda Pryce]: Choose to remain in her imperial station as it explodes. *''Star Wars: Resistance: No Escape Part 1 (2019; animated)'' [4D-M1N]: Shot twice by Pyre (voiced by Liam McIntyre), then deactivates. But she comes back online in Into the Unknown. Video Game Deaths *''Devil May Cry 4 (2008)'' [Echidna]]: Gets shot by Reuben Langdon after fighting with him. *''Final Fantasy XIII (2010)'' [Nora Estheim]: Falls to her death after Troy Baker loses his grip on her while Georgia van Cuylenburg and Vincent Martella looked on with horror. *''Alpha Protocol (2010)'' [SIE]: Depending on player choice, Mary can be executed by Josh Gilman as a mercy killing after being tortured by Matthew Yang King. Mary can also alternatively be left to her fate if the player opts to not rescue her. Otherwise, Mary can survive all other circumstances if the player chooses to save her. *''Resident Evil Revelations 2 (2015)'' [Alex Wesker]: Explodes after James Baker fires an RPG on her. One of the two endings revealed that she transferred her consciousness into Gabriella Pastore's body. *''StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void (2015)'' [Protoss Praetor Tallis]: Perishes off-screen while trying to ensure Fred Tatasciore’s escape from pursuing Xel’Naga forces. Noteworthy Connections * Ex-Mrs. Daran Norris Gallery OphanimonFinalMoments.png|Moments before her anime death in 'Digimon Frontier: Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution'. Jaguara.png|Animated death in Wolf's Rain: Moonlight Crucible. Nora_death.png|Video game death in Final Fantasy XIII. Alex_Wesker_death.jpg|Video game death in Resident Evil Revelations 2. Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1966 Births Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Digimon cast members Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Voice Directors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Resurrected